


Sleeping Comfort

by DodoDenise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, a lot of banter, after s4e3, they are a bit dense but they get there in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodoDenise/pseuds/DodoDenise
Summary: Arthur had just been crowned king. He also just lost his father and barely had any time to grieve. So Merlin agrees to help him by staying with Arthur at night.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 259





	Sleeping Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> My first Merlin fic! I didn't even finish watching the show when I started writing this but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So here you have it, absolute self indulgence with a lot of fluff.  
> Writing for a new fandom for the first time is always exciting and while writing I was still trying to figure out how to do this world and these characters. I hope I could do them justice.

It had been such an odd day. Arthur had just been crowned king. Merlin had always imagined it as one of the most beautiful days full of celebration. Instead the sadness of loosing Uther hung in the air. 

Arthur had tried to be brave. His emotions tightly shut in when the crown was softly placed on is head but Merlin knew Arthur too well by now. He was grieving but wasn’t given the time to do so. He had been given one day and he was supposed to go from being a son loosing his father to being the most important man in the kingdom and handling the responsibilities coming with it. 

So that’s why Merlin left to do his chores before the end of the feast. There were enough servants there to attend to Arthur’s needs and when he finally had a moment on his own, he was supposed to be as comfortable as possible. It was the least Merlin could do for his friend.  
Merlin was in Arthur’s chambers. He still didn’t get out of his ceremonial (if you can call it that) tunic and has instead decided to get the room ready.  
He cleaned, tidied up, changed the sheets and got some fresh water before Arthur entered the room.  
Merlin stood in the middle of the room, carefully looking at him. He looked exhausted.  
“Merlin”, he said when his eyes reached his servant.  
“Arthur.” Merlin nodded. “Everything is prepared for the night.”

Arthur looked around suspiciously. “Indeed.”  
Merlin gave him a tight smile.  
“Let’s get you out of these robes then, yeah?” Merlin asked. Arthur nodded and so Merlin went on with the usual evening routine.  
Merlin babbled as usual. Nothing important. Just trying to stay cheerful, hoping to keep the king’s humour up.  
In no time Arthur was in his bed and Merlin blew out the last candle. 

“Anything else I can do for you, sire?” Merlin asked, a candle in his hand ready to leave for the night.  
“Yes actually.”  
Merlin was surprised. Usually, Arthur never asked for anything else at this point. Not at this time of the day that is.  
“Could you stay?”, Arthur asked, any emotion kept away from his voice.  
“Stay?” Merlin suddenly couldn’t move, mind racing.  
“Yes stay, Merlin. I know you’re not deaf you idiot.” Arthur was desperately trying to keep any emotion out of his voice, trying to tease Merlin.  
“I heard you, I was just- what exactly do you mean with stay?”  
“Stay here for the night.” His voice had gotten softer, suddenly unable keep his feelings pushed down. “Sleep in the Chambers. I don’t want to be alone. Not tonight, with everything, you know.”  
“Of course.”

Merlin’s eyes were wide but he hoped it was guarded by the darkness. Arthur was rarely ever vulnerable in front of him or even admitted to needing him.

“I’ll get some sheets then”, Merlin said promptly, fleeing before Arthur could say anything else. 

•

With the sheets in his hands Merlin entered again. He didn’t dare look at Arthur when he draped them over the little sofa. It was small and it would be uncomfortable, he knew that, but if it would help Arthur he’d survive one night on that thing. 

Before Merlin blew his candle out he turned to Arthur. He was watching him, looking like he wanted to say something. But he didn’t. Instead he gave Merlin a small grateful smile.  
“Goodnight Arthur.” Merlin said.  
“Goodnight Merlin.”

Merlin lay back down, extinguishing the candle. The sofa was unbelievably uncomfortable for something to stand in a king’s chamber, but then again it probably wasn’t supposed to be slept on. Merlin sighed and instead focused on why he was here. Helping Arthur. Who apparently thought his presence was helping him. Merlin would have thought Arthur would prefer to be alone. Although he supposed that after loosing your father, being alone might be the last thing you want to be. 

Despite everything, this made him really happy. He wasn’t even sure why exactly. It was just that sleeping in the same room with Arthur and being there just so they could be in the same room together made Merlin’s stomach flutter. 

Soon enough Merlin drifted into light sleep, impossibly sprawled out on the the small couch.

•

The next morning was odd. Merlin had spent the night in the king’s chambers. Definitely not something he had considered doing before that night. It left him feeling weirdly giddy. It wasn’t often that Arthur let him in like that, allowing Merlin to be his friend, and those moment had always been precious to him. 

Merlin woke up early to Arthur’s soft snoring and a horrible ache seeming to go through his whole body. 

Merlin got up slowly, careful to not make any noise. He quickly changed into his normal clothes which he had taken with him the night before and took his sheets, so he could bring them back to his room on his way to get breakfast. 

Gaius eyed him suspiciously when Merlin entered, sheets in his hands.  
“Good Morning.”  
“Morning Gaius.” He said smiling brightly, ignoring the obvious topic looming and going in his room. 

He quickly ate his breakfast with Gaius. They didn’t talk much. Gaius seemed to prefer rather not knowing what Merlin had been up and looking at their history that wasn’t surprising. Merlin was very grateful for that.  
He quickly left to the kitchens to get Arthur’s food. 

Back in Arthur’s room he returned to their usual morning routine.  
“Rise and shine”  
Arthur groaned.  
Merlin smiled. He quickly moved through the room, getting everything ready for breakfast.  
“Now get off your arse, breakfast is ready.”  
“Don’t tell me what to do. I’m the king.”  
Merlin smirked at him in return. 

Merlin danced around him, doing his morning chores, even though it was a lot harder with a back that felt like it would fall apart with every move. 

“Didn’t you stay last night?” Arthur asked suspiciously.  
“Of course I stayed.” Merlin turned to him from the closet.  
“Just don’t see any sheets.” Arthur remarked, trying to sound casual.  
“That’s because I get up earlier than you and have already cleaned up.”  
“Since when are you such a forward thinking servant?” There was a suspicion and amusement in his voice. Of course the prat had to doubt him. Honestly, that man could use some basic faith and trust for people. But he’s been saying this for years, and doubted anything would change about this any time soon.  
“You’d be surprised.” Merlin replied, obviously criticising Arthur’s absolute disregard for Merlin’s work. Arthur just ignored his remark and tone as so often.

“You don’t look like you slept at all actually.” Arthur said instead after looking at him for a while.  
“Well I did. Your sofa is just not suited to be used as a bed.”  
Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Really, for something that is in the king’s chambers it’s very uncomfortable.” Merlin added, frustration about the damn thing rising up in him again.  
“I think you’re the only servant ever to complain to be allowed to stay in the king’s chambers?“  
“How many servants stay with their kings at night anyway?” Merlin asked.  
Arthur quickly looked away.  
Merlin grinned. Sometimes it was too easy to rile Arthur up. “Oh come on you know I don’t mean like THAT. Like how many servants stay with their kings not for the purpose of their pleasure.”  
“That’s not what I thought.” Arthur looked back at him.  
“I’m sure you weren’t. So?”  
“I don’t know. How should I know what other people do in regards of their servants?”  
Arthur seemed desperate to change the subject so Merlin did.  
“Did it help at least?” All sarcasm had left Merlin’s voice, genuinely wondering if it did.  
“Yes. It did.” Arthur’s voice went more quiet.  
Merlin smiled and went back to work. 

•

Merlin was walking through one of the corridors when Gwaine stopped him.  
“What are you smiling about?” Gwaine asked. He leaned against the wall, eying him suspiciously.  
“Huh?”  
“You’re smiling and you are running through the castle with pans in your hands. That’s not a reason to smile, so what is it?” As usual there was this energy radiating off Gwaine, being entirely too absorbed in messing with other people while somehow still being a honourable knight.  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Oh don’t be so stupid.” Gwaine stood up straight to be standing in front of Merlin. “Is it a surprise? I love surprises! I can help!”  
“Gwaine it’s nothing.” Merlin tried to shake him off, hoping he’d drop and forget it.  
“Maybe I can ask the princess. He’ll surly tell me more.” Gwaine said more to himself than Merlin.  
“Good luck with that.” Arthur was the last person to tell him about anything that had happened between them. It was one of those private things, especially if it involved feelings, he’d never admit to.  
“Okay whatever. So, what are you doing with those pans?”  
“They’re for Gaius.” Merlin said. “What are you doing here anyway? Don’t you have knight duties or something?”  
“Probably. But they’re not as much fun as talking to you.” Gwaine smiled brightly.  
“You’re talking all the time. Doesn’t it get boring?”  
“You can’t stop babbling to Arthur as well.”  
Merlin frowned at that. He wasn’t necessarily wrong but it was just Arthur. He deserved to be annoyed with his constant babbling and he really just enjoyed the casual chatter they could have sometimes.  
“You babble to everyone.”  
“Yes it raises my chances to court someone.”  
Merlin rose his eyebrow at him in disbelieve of what he just said.  
“You’re unbelievable.”  
“Thank you.”  
Merlin laughed and shook his head. “Well, you go on unsuccessfully courting poor servants. I have work to do.”  
“Have fun pampering the princess” Gwaine called after him as Merlin continued walking down the corridor. 

•

The next evening the events repeated themselves. Arthur asked Merlin to stay with him and even though after one night Merlin already hated that sofa from the bottom of his heart, he did stay. For that he was rewarded with a grateful smile from Arthur. 

The next morning Arthur woke up before Merlin and when Merlin got up to put his sheets away, Arthur interrupted him.  
“Why don’t you keep those here for a while?”  
Merlin eyed the sheets in his arms and the couch, then looked back at Arthur.  
“Okay.” He said warily, not sure for how long of a commitment he got himself into here. He folded the sheets and put them into the closet, so they wouldn’t disrupt Arthur. 

“You can eat your breakfast here if you like.” Arthur added when Merlin was already at the door to leave.  
“You can’t get enough of me, can you?” Merlin teased.  
“I’m trying to be nice.”  
“Be careful with that. You don’t don’t want to hurt yourself.” Merlin dived away from the pillow thrown at his head and quickly hid outside the door.  
He wasn’t sure how to react to Arthur’s need to have him around so much, but he couldn’t get himself to mind. 

They had breakfast together. And Merlin was enjoying himself. He was babbling while Arthur looked at him with his eyes still full of sleep. He was too tired to taunt him so Merlin went on happily. Just sometimes he had to stretch his neck, hoping to get rid of the ache. Arthur’s eyes never left him.

•

They repeated this for another night. Merlin on the couch. Arthur in his bed. Merlin knew tomorrow’s chores were going to kill him, already struggling forcing his body to move today. But spending the night with Arthur was worth it. He had to admit, it was oddly calming. Merlin couldn’t help but smile, hearing the soft breathing from just a couple of feet away. Of course they had laid close to each other while sleeping when they were out on some kind of excursion, but being here in Arthur’s chambers it all seemed more intimate. The room that just the two of them were allowed in. And even though Merlin was just his servant and servants were definitely not supposed to sleep in the same room as their masters, Arthur wanted him to. It were moments like these that made Merlin be sure that he really was Arthur’s friend. Not his toy to command around and taunt. But a friend he could rely on when it really mattered. And now Arthur relied on Merlin’s silent emotional support and he was more than ready to give it to him. 

While thinking about Arthur, Merlin peacefully fell asleep. 

•

The next day went by without anything special happening, if you didn’t count Arthur suddenly being king and looking a lot more stressed than normal. But their banter went on like Merlin was used to and he still got Arthur’s usual annoyance and smiles, which Merlin hoped was enough for him right now. 

In the evening he went on to get his sheets and put them on the couch when Arthur interrupted him halfway there.  
“Do you really want to sleep on that again?”, Arthur asked, pointing at the couch skeptically.  
“Well no, but it’s still better than the floor. You asked me to stay here so, here I am.”  
Arthur looked at him for a while and then said “We could share the bed.”  
Merlin blinked. “Uh… is that allowed?” Merlin wasn’t sure why he was looking for a reason to not do it and he knew his response was weak but he didn’t know how else to handle the situation.  
Arthur might be joking for all he knew and he'd rather not embarrass himself.  
“The hell do I know. I’m the king I can do what I want.”  
Arthur looked at him expectantly. “So, are you coming or would you rather ruin your back more and make yourself an even worse servant?”  
“No guess not. Thanks.”, Merlin replied weakly. 

He hastily put the sheets back into the closet and got into Arthur’s bed. It was big and soft. Merlin felt like he was laying on a cloud.  
“You’re so lucky.” Merlin said, eyes already fluttering closed from the sensation.  
“I think you’re the lucky one being allowed to sleep in the king’s bed.”  
“Mhmmm”  
Arthur chuckled and laid down next to him. 

Suddenly Merlin was aware how close they were to each other. He could feel Arthur’s warmth on his arm, could feel every little movement. He remembered why he was hesitant at the beginning. He didn’t dare to breath.  
“Relax you clotpole, it’s just me.”  
“Yeah.” Merlin pressed out. He felt his heart hammering in his chest. 

He turned, his back now facing Arthur. He tried to force himself to relax, focus on the soft mattress and pillows, ignoring Arthur was there. Out of all the things he expected their joined destiny to be, sharing a bed certainly wasn’t one of the things he had thought about. It shouldn’t freak him out like it did. They were friends. Friends sometimes shared a bed. This was like a really weird sleepover. With the king. The man Merlin had learned to adore. The man he never dared to be this close to.  
He had to stop his thoughts. This was okay. 

It was normal to be overly aware of the person lying next to you. Being tempted to move your arm to touch them, just a little bit, making sure this is actually happening. Merlin would never do that. Or would he? Considering everything he was feeling in that moment he wasn’t sure what he would do. 

However, as weird, confusing and agitating this was, it was wonderful. The soft flutter in his stomach was nice. He was just utterly happy and content in that moment. 

What he wasn’t aware of while enjoying the moment and slowly falling asleep, Arthur was watching the back of Merlin’s head in the soft moonlight. Watching the soft breathing and the way the light illuminated the edges of his hair. 

•

It was later than usual when he woke up the next morning. He felt warm and soft, surrounded by soft clouds of pillows and-  
Arthur. 

Arthur was half on top of him. His head on Merlin’s chest, the soft blond hair tickling his nose. One arm and leg each draped over him. And Merlin seemed to have put his arm around Arthur’s bare upper body as well.  
Merlin was immediately awake when he realised their position. 

He was shocked and could barely keep himself from shrieking or making any sudden movements.  
But he was also utterly comfortable and as inappropriate as this was, he never wanted to get up.  
Not that he could. He had to wake Arthur up in order to get out of his grasp, meaning also Arthur would know what position they were in.  
So Merlin did the only logical thing: He closed his eyes, breathing in Arthur’s scent and enjoying the moment. 

He couldn’t be punished for this. It was Arthur’s doing, conscious or not and Merlin didn’t want to interrupt his sleep.

It was nerve-wrecking and wonderful at the same time. Having Arthur so close to him. His whole body tingled with the sensation.

He sighed happily and dosed off again. 

It wasn’t much later that Merlin opened his eyes, awoken by Arthur’s movement. Arthur stared at him with big eyes as he just lifted his head and began to also lift his arm.  
“Morning” Merlin said grinning.  
“Morning” Arthur looked ruffled up and definitely not ready to talk about this.  
“So should we talk about this or-“  
“You shut your mouth!”  
Merlin smiled at him innocently. “Of course of course. Don’t mind me having slept under you all night” Arthur gave him a dark look.  
“I’ll get you breakfast then.” Merlin jumped up and opened the curtains.  
“Yes. Do that.”  
Before Merlin left the room he stuck his head out of the door again. “You know, there’s no need to be ashamed to like cuddling-“ Arthur threw a pillow in his direction so he quickly closed the door.

•

In the afternoon Merlin went to see Gaius. Arthur was training so he wasn’t needed.  
He entered the room, a silly smile on his face.  
“Where were you again?” Gaius asked.  
“Hello Gaius. Good to see you too.” Merlin replied, dancing around him and looking at what Gaius was working on.  
“I was with Arthur if you must know.”  
“Arthur?” Gaius’s eyebrow was raised suspiciously.  
“Mhm”, Merlin murmured nodding, having just bitten into an apple.  
“You’re not usually this cheerful when you have to spend a lot of time with Arthur. He didn’t let you scrub the floor all night then?”  
“No of course not. That wouldn’t make any sense”  
“I see.” Gaius continued to look at him suspiciously but didn’t press on any further. 

“Well, if you’re full of so much energy, why don’t you clean those bowls for me?”  
Merlin looked at the bowls Gaius was pointing to. Whatever was in there before, it definitely wasn’t food. It was black and slimy, looking like it would take hours to get off those bowls. Merlin groaned. 

•

A few hours later Merlin joined Arthur again. His hands were still sticking with the black stuff on those bowls. 

Coming from training, Arthur wanted to take a bath as usual, which Merlin had prepared. When Arthur entered the room and saw Merlin standing next to the tub, a little bit of black sticking on his face he sneered in disgust. 

“What happened to you?”  
“Gaius.” Merlin sighed.  
“You honestly look like you need that bath more than I do.”

Arthur walked through the room and behind the dressing screen.

“You aren’t offering to share the bath now as well, are you?”  
Arthur poked his head out “Jesus Merlin no. What the hell? You know the bed thing is about something completely different. Not for your nastiness.”  
Merlin laughed. “Look at you blushing.”  
“I’m not blushing!”  
“I’m sure you’re not.”  
“My god get on with it.” Arthur hid behind the thin wall separating them again. 

•

Arthur had a council meeting later that day, to which Merlin was expected to come with him in case anything was needed. 

They were walking through the corridor, a tense silence between them, waiting to be broken.

“Just, do your job, okay?”, Arthur said pointedly.  
“Of course. What else should I be doing?”  
“I don’t know? Embarrass me in front of the council? You seem to have a very loose tongue today.”  
“That’s not my fault.”  
Arthur glared at him.  
“Behave or you’re sleeping in that couch again.”  
“You know, I could also just sleep in my own bed. So I’m not sure that threat works.”  
“Because your servant bed is just as nice as mine?”  
“No. But it does the job without killing my bones.”  
Arthur sighed. “Seriously Merlin. I’m the king now. Just be a decent servant for once.”  
“Whatever you say, your highness.” Merlin was unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, making the title sound like a mockery. 

Soon after they were in front of the door. Arthur gave Merlin one last warning look before he entered the room. 

The meeting was boring as always. Arthur and the other council members were talking about politics, treaties, borders or whatever while Merlin stood by the side of the room, daydreaming.

•

“You weren’t even saying anything and you still managed to make it weird.” Arthur said while entering his chambers.  
“Huh?”  
“Your staring?” Arthur looked impatient.  
“I’m not sure I’m following.”  
“My god Merlin. You were staring at me throughout the entire meeting. I really hope no one noticed but I highly doubt that because apparently you don’t know anything about decency.”  
“I was staring?”  
Arthur looked at him with disbelief.  
“I didn’t even notice. Sorry about that.” Merlin felt all the blood rising to his cheeks. He seriously didn’t notice that while he was daydreaming he happened to look in Arthur’s direction.  
“You are unbelievable.” Arthur threw up his hands. “Get dinner now.”

•

In the evening Merlin wasn’t sure what was expected of him. Was Arthur still angry at him for the staring? Should Merlin join Arthur join him in his bed again? It felt odd to just lay down in the king’s bed without being explicitly asked to.

He stood in the middle of the room, not sure what to do with his hands or where to look. Arthur was already laying down when he looked up to see Merlin awkwardly standing there. 

“Get in then.” He said impatiently.  
“Yes-Yes of course.” Merlin hurried to the other side of the bed. 

Again, the soft bed surrounded him. He was surrounded by Arthur’s scent and he couldn’t help himself but breath in happily. 

“Don’t you dare get used to this though.” Arthur warned him.  
“Why not?” Merlin asked and turned to look at Arthur. They were face to face now which made Merlin very aware of the mere inches parting them.  
“Because you’re obviously not staying here for ever.”  
“That sounds rude. So as soon as you decide you can handle the world alone again you’ll throw me out?”  
“Are you expecting to sleep here for ever then?”“I don’t see why not. Plenty of space and in this bed I’ll sleep a lot better, meaning I’ll have more energy to do your stupid chores.”  
“I- Merlin, do I need reminding you I’m the king? A king deserves to have his space to sleep and only shares it with his wife later on.”  
“Only the wife? I don’t think I’m your wife though, so what am I doing here?”  
“Ugh don’t be difficult Merlin.”  
“Just asking.” Merlin grinned at him.

Arthur turned on his back, looking at the ceiling instead of Merlin. “I appreciate it though. That you decided to stay. And that you’re still here. Most servants wouldn’t understand.”  
“I’m also your friend.”  
Arthur turned his head to look at Merlin at him, giving him a soft smile. 

“Good night Merlin.”“Good night.”

•

The days went by and Merlin kept staying with Arthur over night. They didn’t need to speak about it anymore. Merlin just naturally joined him. And they kept waking up entangled. They also didn’t speak about that. Instead Merlin woke up early and enjoyed being in Arthur’s arms. At some point he started cuddling up closer to him. He knew strictly speaking he wasn’t supposed to. He definitely wasn’t supposed to enjoy it this much. But Arthur didn’t complain so Merlin didn’t stop. 

Whenever Merlin returned to Gaius, he continued to look at him with that eyebrow of his but didn’t comment on it which he was very grateful of. He wasn’t sure he could explain this to anyone and not make it sound very weird. Gaius probably already assumed the worst and Merlin would rather not make it worse with any thoughtless babbling. 

•

It was about two weeks after their new arrangement started. Merlin and Arthur were laying next to each other. Merlin already started to dose off when he noticed Arthur moving. Not soon after he felt soft skin on his hand. Arthur’s hand was shy against his, so Merlin slightly pressed back. He wasn’t sure what he was doing but he knew it felt right, so he didn’t question his or Arthur’s behaviour any further. 

Arthur saw Merlin’s movement as encouragement and shortly after his fingers were enlaced with Arthurs’. 

Merlin’s breathing was shallow but he kept his mouth tightly shut, trying to keep his rapidly beating heart in check. He didn’t even dare look at Arthur. Instead he softly pressed his hand.  
They were holding hands. They were doing this. Merlin couldn’t quite wrap his head around it but he didn’t need to. He just enjoyed being close to Arthur and being able to touch him. 

•

The next night Arthur took his hand again. Again, it caused total emotional chaos inside of Merlin. 

But this time Arthur also moved closer. He closed the gap between their shoulder, so that they were slightly brushing. 

All of Merlin’s air escaped his lungs. He felt like a stupid teenage girl reacting like this to a simple touch. They’ve been cuddling at night for days. However, this time Arthur was awake. These were his conscious actions. Arthur was actively seeking contact to Merlin.

Merlin wanted to scream in delight. 

•

The next morning Merlin joined Arthur on another meeting. It was terribly long and Merlin was bored. He wasn’t quite sure what it was about but Arthur didn’t look happy. So he stayed, standing at Arthur’s side in case there was anything he needed. 

After a few hours of unbearable boredom, the meeting found an end. 

The other council members left and just Merlin and Arthur were left in the room.  
“That went well.” Merlin commented. Arthur glared in return. 

Merlin walked up to him, sitting on the table right beside Arthur.  
“What was that all about anyway?”  
Arthur looked at him in irritation.  
“Get off the table.”  
Merlin ignored him.  
“That one guy with the bald patch was quite an arse. He just had stupid ideas if you ask me.”  
“Good thing that no one asked.”  
Merlin smiled at him innocently.  
“I could hold your hand if it helped, your majesty.”  
Arthur clenched his jar. “Don’t you dare make fun of that.”  
“I’m not making fun of you.”  
Merlin simply caught Arthur’s hands in his own and put them in his lab.  
“You’re doing well as the king. Don’t worry.”  
“I’m not worrying. I’m just being annoyed by my servant.”  
“Maybe a little but doesn’t he take great care for you?” He patted Arthur’s hands at that.  
Arthur rolled his eyes “I hate you.”  
“No you don’t.” Merlin smiled. 

There was a crack at the door and Merlin turned around to see. Gwaine was standing there opening his mouth to say something until he saw Arthur’s hands in Merlin’s lap. He smiled. 

“What is it Gwaine?” Arthur asked.  
He caught himself. “Just asking whether you’re coming to training?”  
“Yes I am. Just a moment.”  
“Of course princess.” Gwaine closed the door with a grin on his lips.  
Arthur looked annoyed while Merlin couldn’t help himself and just laughed. 

•

At night Arthur repeated his actions. Their hands were entangled and their arms touching. 

•

The night after it was Merlin’s time to be brave. 

He slowly moved his head closer, until it lay next to Arthur’s shoulder. He turned his head just so that he could feel his hair softly brushing the side of Arthur’s head. He didn’t dare breath while he moved. 

They lay still for while, then Arthur also moved his head, nuzzling it against Merlin’s.  
Merlin’s whole buddy fluttered with happiness, all his focus on the wonderful sensation if the spots that Arthur was touching. He was surrounded by Arthur’s scent. All his senses were focused on him, being completely drunk with it.  
A satisfied hum escaped his mouth. He could feel Arthur smile beside him. It was absurd how close they were so Merlin could feel the muscles in Arthur’s face moving. 

Merlin took a deep breath and entangled their fingers.  
Arthur started rubbing his thumb in gentle circles on Merlin’s hand. A shiver went through him and warmth embracing him while. He felt absolutely at home. This is where Merlin was supposed to be. With Arthur. Quite literally by his side. 

He fell asleep with a content smile. 

•

The next night Arthur was watching him closely as Merlin moved around the room to get everything ready to go to sleep. Merlin pointedly tried to ignore it as he moved around the room. 

When he finally sat down and held up the blanket, Arthur stretched out his arm looking down to it, silently inviting Merlin. Merlin pressed his lips together. His heart started racing but he shook all of his fear off and accepted the invitation. He carefully lay down close to Arthur, laying his head on Arthur’s bare chest. Their bodies were touching all the way. 

Merlin was overcome with the sensation. He carefully lay his arm on Arthur’s chest as well, at the same time as he put his arm around Merlin. He never felt better.

“So we’re doing this now?” Merlin asked.  
“Doing what?”  
Merlin swallowed. Arthur clearly didn’t want to talk about this. He just acted and hoped for the best.

“You know, cuddling.” Merlin breathed out.  
“Obviously. No need to point it out.”  
“I knew you were a cuddler!”  
“No such thing. If anything you are.”  
Merlin looked up at Arthur, his head still on this chest. He grinned.  
“You were the one on top of me that first time. You also started the touching before falling asleep.”  
“So what?”  
“You’re such an idiot.” Merlin couldn’t keep his affectionate smile from his face.  
“You’re such a girl.”  
Merlin chuckled and nuzzled closer, getting himself more comfortable in this new position. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. 

“So we keep on not talking about this I’m taking it?”  
“Now you got it.” Arthur said, shuffled a little one last time and then closed his eyes.

Merlin looked at Arthur’s face a little while longer, peaceful and beautifully lit by the moon, until he turned his head back and also closed his eyes. 

Arthur may be an idiot and an absolute prat, but Merlin couldn’t help but adore him. 

•

The next day at training Merlin was asked to come with Arthur. Merlin wasn’t pleased, knowing this probably meant he was on the other side of the punching bag or running around as the target. 

“You know, with me helping you, you could spare me from this?”  
“You can also clean the stables.” Arthur said matter of factly.  
“You’re the worst.” Merlin grumbled.  
“You’re still my servant and as far as I can tell it’s not like helping me is a bad thing for you.”  
Merlin gave him a side eye, knowing he was right but also really not wanting to do his servant duties.  
“Whatever, let’s get this over with then, shall we?”  
“Nothing makes me happier.” Arthur grinned at him.  
“Don’t you dare make me run around as a target again.”  
“Now that you mention it-“  
Merlin glared and Arthur just laughed at him.  
“Why do I even like you?”  
“Because I’m dashing, obviously.”  
“That was a rhetorical question.”  
“But you know it’s true.” Arthur grinned at him as he went to get his sword. 

The other knights joined them for training, so Merlin not only had the wonderful honour to be Arthur’s target but also everyone else’s.  
It wasn’t until the knights took a short break that Merlin had an opportunity to catch his breath. 

“So you and Arthur? What’s up with you two?” Gwaine asked. They were standing by the side, Arthur occupied talking to his other knights.  
“What about us?” Merlin’s mind raced, trying to find possible explanations. Gwaine had seen them that one day in the council room.  
“You stand closer to him as usual. You also don’t look as annoyed as usual, even though he’s being a prat just as always. And that one time in the council room...”  
Merlin’s lips perked up hearing Gwaine calling Arthur a prat.  
“I don’t know. It feels like any other day to me.”  
“This isn’t just today.” Gwaine said. “Eyes don’t lie, Merlin.”  
Gwaine stood closer to him, his face directly before Merlin’s. There was a fierce look in his eyes, obviously analysing ever tiny movement Merlin made.  
“Eyes don’t lie.” Gwaine repeated.  
“What are my eyes saying then?”  
“You love him.”  
Merlin burst out laughing.  
“You can’t be serious? That’s the most stupid thing I’ve ever heard.”  
“You just laugh I know you are keen on our princess. I can’t blame you. He’s a very handsome chap.”  
“Yes, but you’re also forgetting he’s a huge prat.”  
“He is but I see it right there,” Gwaine was pointing at Merlin’s eyes, “You’re fond of him anyway.”  
“You’re ridiculous.”  
“Maybe, we’ll see.” With a sly grin he backed off, just as the other knights also started moving as well. 

Arthur came up to him. “So, punching bag next?”  
Merlin hated him. 

•

Merlin loved him. 

His heart raced as it dawned on him. Damn Gwaine for pointing it out. Damn Arthur holding him so carefully, so lovingly that night. Damn Merlin’s stupid heart. 

It had been obvious really. Just sleeping in the same room as Arthur had excited him. And yet it took Gwaine telling him and Arthur cuddling with him for him to realise. In the middle of his internal crisis Arthur interrupted.

“What were you and Gwaine talking about?”  
“At training?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Nothing really. Just Gwaine being Gwaine.” Keep cool Merlin. No need need to panic.  
“He was standing really close to you.”  
“Are you jealous or something?”  
“Of course not you idiot. It just seemed odd.”  
“Well Gwaine was giving me a lesson on how eyes don’t like.”  
“That sounds really weird.”  
“That’s what I told him. But he’s convinced he’s right.”  
“Of course he is.”  
There was a pause until Arthur spoke again.  
“Anything interesting he could tell about your eyes?”  
Merlin looked up at him. Their faces were so close.  
“No. I’m not even sure I know what he was talking about.”“That’s nothing unusual with Gwaine.”  
“Yeah I guess so.”  
Merlin couldn’t help but look at Arthur’s lips. They looked soft and very kissable.  
“Anything else you learned from that eye lesson? Anything you could teach me.”  
Merlin’s eyes flicked up again. Arthur was watching him carefully.  
“I don’t think so. He didn’t even tell me how to read eyes or whatever.”  
There was a tense air between them. Arthur definitely saw where Merlin’s eyes went just a moment ago.  
“Well, we should sleep then. Lot’s to do tomorrow.”  
“Yeah.”  
Merlin shakily breathed out, resting his head on Arthur’s chest.  
This could have gone so wrong. And yet he was still here in Arthur’s arms. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world.

•

A week goes by. They cuddle every night and during the day everything continues just as always.  
It’s just that Gwaine kept glancing at him, very obviously winking at him. Arthur had given Merlin a lot of raised eyebrows but Merlin just shrugged. 

They were in bed again. Merlin in Arthur’s arms. He wasn’t sure he could sleep alone ever again. 

“Thank you Merlin. You really helped with this you know.”  
“I’m glad it did.” Merlin smiled up at him.  
“I think it’s okay now. I can go on being alone.”  
Merlin immediately perched up, sitting half up.  
“Are you serious?” Merlin’s voice was full of disbelief. And pain if he was being honest. It hurt to be pushed away after all those nights together.  
Arthur’s jaw was tight. “Yes. It has to go back to normal and I also don’t want to stop you.”  
“First of: change isn’t bad. We don’t have to get back to normal, whatever that is at this point. And second: Stop me? From what?”  
Merlin studied Arthur’s face. His eyes looked sad.  
“Gwaine.”“Gwaine? You’re not making any sense.”  
“I see the way he looks at you. The winks. It was obvious after that eye lecture or whatever.”  
It dawned on him.  
“Arthur, Gwaine doesn’t want anything from me. Or I from him for that matter. We’re just friends and Gwaine is just being his weird Gwainy self.”  
“Are you sure it’s just that?”  
Merlin huffed in frustration. He had to say it.  
“On that day of training Gwaine did in fact say more. But it’s not what you think.” Merlin took a deep breath. “He said you and me were standing closer together than usual. I wasn’t as frustrated with you, even though I had every right to be. He said he saw my love for you in my eyes.” Merlin’s voice had gotten very soft.  
“And was he right?”  
“At first I thought he was crazy but really…”Merlin looked deep into Arthur’s eyes. “I love you.”  
Arthur’s eyes widened. He stared at him, his eyes flying over Merlin’s face. He felt weirdly insecure about it. He held his breath, not daring to think about what would happen if Arthur rejected him. Instead he hoped. Hoped that Gwaine was right. That Merlin’s feeling was right. That Arthur would be okay with this. Maybe even more than that. 

“I’m going to kiss you.” Arthur said.  
“Then do it.” Merlin breathed. 

Before he knew it Arthur rose up to meet Merlin’s lips. He gasped against him, forcefully catching their lips.  
They grabbed each other’s faces with their hands, melting into each other. Merlin’s whole body was on fire. He smiled into the kiss, overcome with happiness. 

Their lips moved in unison as they slowly drifted down again, until Arthur’s head hit the pillows and Merlin was over him. Merlin parted their lips to catch his breath. Their faces were so close together, Merlin could see every detail, every emotion.  
“I love you so much you idiot.” Merlin breathed, a brilliant smile on his face.  
“I love you too.” Arthur replied, looking just as happy. 

Those words rang in Merlin’s ears as he dove into another kiss.  
Arthur’s hands moved down to Merlin’s waist while Merlin’s went to his hair. A satisfied sigh escaped Arthur’s mouth.  
Merlin parted their lips again. “Is this enough emotional support for you, your highness?”  
“So now you use the appropriate title?”  
“I can go back calling you prat if you like.”  
“You definitely talk too much.”  
Arthur’s grip around Merlin’s waist went tighter and before Merlin knew it he was on his back, Arthur on top of him.  
“Then make me stop.”  
“Gladly.”  
Merlin’s lips were caught in another kiss, effectively shutting him up. 

They kissed and kissed and Merlin didn’t know how much time had passed. He drew back to catch his breath again. 

“Does this mean I can keep sleeping here?”  
Arthur looked at him in disbelief. “Are you really that dense?”  
“You were the one trying to push me away.”  
“You’re such an idiot.” Arthur said it with so much care in his voice the insult transformed into something affectionate. 

Arthur dived down, his lips hovering just above Merlin’s. “This means you can stay. For ever. Just like you wanted.”  
Merlin smiled brightly as he closed the small distance between their lips. 

•

The next day Merlin met Gwaine in one of the corridors again. 

“You’re grinning even more than the past weeks.” He simply stated.  
Merlin came to a stop next to him.  
“It‘s a good day.”  
Gwaine looked at him with a raised his eyebrow at him. 

“People are gossiping about you and Arthur. They have been for a while. Thought I should tell you.”  
“Gossiping about what?”  
“You barely ever leaving Arthur’s chambers. Not even at night.”  
“How the hell do people know about that?”  
Merlin’s mind tried to find out who might have found out other than Gaius. But he wouldn’t engage in the gossip of the castle.  
“So it’s true?” Gwaine asked, a sly grin on his face.  
“That wasn’t actual knowledge then?”  
“Like I said, rumours.”  
Merlin huffed.  
“So what are you and Arthur up to then, if that part is true apparently?” Gwaine continued.  
“Nothing.”  
“Nothing?” Gwaine stared at him, obviously not believing him. “You’re not helping your case here.”  
“Tell me more about those rumors then.”  
“You and Arthur are joined at the hip.” Merlin nodded. “Neither of you could live without the other.” Merlin nodded again. “You’re much closer than a king and his servant should be.” Merlin shrugged.  
“What is too close anyway?”  
“You two are fucking.” Gwaine grinned.  
Merlin’s eyes went huge “Excuse me we’re what?”  
“Is it not true then?”  
“No!”  
“But you’re snogging him.”  
Merlin didn’t reply, suddenly unable to open his mouth. He felt himself turn red.  
Gwaine laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. 

“It’s good to know you took my advice to heart.”  
“I wouldn’t call it advice what you did.”  
“Well of course it was. A push into the cold water so you two would get on with it.”  
“Arthur thought I was into you.”  
Gwaine laughed. “Oh my god you guys are even worse than I thought.”  
“The constant winking didn’t help.” Merlin huffed.  
“Hey don’t go blame this on me. You two are the dense ones, dancing around each other for years. I patiently waited for the right moment to strike for my plan to get you together.” Gwaine’s eyes were bright as he told Merlin about his plan.  
“You can’t possibly have planned this for years.”  
“Well, I was determined to do so since the first time we met.”  
“You’re unbelievable.”  
Gwaine just laughed again.  
“So tell me everything! What happened?”  
“As if I’m going to tell you.”  
Gwaine pouted.  
“Come on I’m your friend! I deserve to know!”

Merlin opened his mouth to protest when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“That’s absolutely none of your business.” Arthur said smugly behind him. Merlin relaxed into the touch.  
“Oh come on princess, give me all the dirty details.”  
Merlin rolled his eyes.  
“You’re not getting anything but your ass kicked.” Arthur replied.  
“Sure I will princess. You just try.”  
“See you at training then?”  
Gwaine smiled at the challenge.  
“You can count on it.”

“Well before you guys do that, Arthur and I still have work to do.” Merlin interrupted and gave Arthur a pointed look. 

“Right. Let’s go Merlin.” Arthur said and they started walking down the corridor.  
“Thank you for saving me from Gwaine.” Merlin said.  
“Any time.” 

Arthur softly kissed him.

“Have fun ‘working’!” They heard Gwaine call after them and Arthur turned to glare at him. Merlin just laughed, feeling absolutely satisfied. 

•

Merlin never slept in Gaius’s room again. Instead he very much preferred the warmth and love of Arthur’s soft bed and arms.  
Every night they would cuddle up and enjoy each other’s company. No matter how stressed Arthur was, or how close Merlin had been to dying because of some magical creature, they always found comfort in each other’s arms.

“Why did you ask me to stay the night with you that day of your coronation?” Merlin asked one night laying in bed with Arthur.  
“I didn’t know what else to do to be honest. I didn’t know what to do with myself or my feelings and I knew how dangerous that was. The only thing I cloud do is hope my friend’s presence would help.”  
“So you weren’t aware you were in love with me then?”  
“Not sure. Just subconsciously probably. Did you?”  
“No. But I should have known.” Merlin said.  
“You are very daft after all.”  
“It’s not like you were any better.”“No probably not.” Arthur mumbled. 

Merlin grinned at him. “I’m so glad you asked me to stay.”  
“So am I.” With that Arthur gave Merlin a gentle kiss.


End file.
